


Dawn for the Dead

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Comedy, Dark Comedy, F/F, Fairy Wattson, Vampire Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: A fairy and a vampire watch the sun rise together.





	Dawn for the Dead

Everything was so bright. Somehow, even _worse_ than the flash and the scorching heat of a cross held by a Saint, made with splinters from the Original.

Renee hissed, reeled, threw her arms over her head, claws instinctively extending, cold veins roaring, mind racing._ “This was supposed to be fun and romantic?!”_ she screamed in her head, feeling the burning, blinding pain turn into a constant, horrible throb, hallucinations and black spots clouding her vision.

_“I’ve been betrayed,”_ she thought._ “It all makes so much sense.”_

That Natalie was ever so kind to an undead _abomination_ like her. That she had been so insistent to let her feed on her blood. That she had been so sure of the immunity it would grant her from the sun, that the very first thing she planned to do with her was to watch it dawn over the horizon, right on a hill, completely exposed with no shade, no shelter for miles.

_Why_ did she ever think she would be different?

All the while, Natalie just watched, horrified, as Renee curled into the fetal position on the grass. “Oh, Renee…” she whispered. "I’m so sorry! I forgot to tell you, you’re not supposed to look _directly _at the sun!”


End file.
